videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Unleashed!: The Darkness Arises
'Super Smash Unleashed!: The Darkness Arises'is an upcoming SSU! book made by Blindsighter101. The book comes from the fanon game Super Smash Unleashed!. ''This book is very similar to the Subspace Emissary from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and you'll see why. Chapter 1: The Main Event Every seven days, SSBTV broadcasts the Super Smash Show, a new fighting show that features the best of Nintendo and other characters. The fans who got to sit at the show and watch live were screaming with excitement as preparation of the match proceeded. Referees were still trying to wipe off what was hopefully red paint from the ring, hence the results of the last match. You could feel the wrestling stadium shake with how many people were yelling. Among those thousands of fans stood Princess Peach and Amy Rose, and they both couldn't contain themselves for the coming match. Tonight's match would settle the long-time rivalry between to video-game legends: Mario, the mascot of Nintendo, and has saved Peach countless times, and Sonic the Hedgehog, the mascot of Sega, and has gone on many heroic adventures with his friends. The fans were jumping with excitement, so excited that several of them were escorted out of the stadium, because they had an "accident". The ring announcer walked out, signifying that the match was just about to begin, and causing the stadium was in an uproar. Making his way into the ring, he gestured to the audience to settle down. "Ladies and gentlements! Tonight, we will settle an old rivalry between two legendary icons!" The crowd began to chant, "BEGIN THE MATCH ALREADY!". With the crowd making him nervous, the poor ring announcer began to stutter, slowly forgetting the words he was about to say. Finally, Peach hopped out of her seat and ran into the ring. She took the microphone from the announcer, and told him that she'll take it from here. "Ladies and gentlemen, making his way into the ring, hailing from Super Mario World, has conquered many dangerous foes and saved a single princess countless times, coming in at medium weight is.........Mario!" Mario emerged from behind the back of the stage. He ambled down the stage ramp, waving and smiling to everyone he could possibly see. The crowd's uproar turned into a confusing cacophony. Finally, Mario made his way into the ring, showing off a final pose before posing for battle. After that, Amy ran into the ring, snatched the mike from Peach, and began announcing. "And his opponent, making his way into the ring, coming from the South Island shores, has also conquered many dangerous foes including the dangerous Shadow the Hedgehog, weighing at medium weight is........Sonic!" While music for Sonic played, Sonic didn't come out until there was a point in the music where it stopped. It was then when Sonic spin-dashed down the ramp and into the ring, blowing everyone's food, drinks, and even their clothing, away. Sonic was still aching from his last match against the amazing Alex Kidd, SEGA's original mascot. Sonic climbed the ring ropes and struck a final post, and then turned to Mario to taunt him with his famous "You're to Slow!" taunt. Peach and Amy had left the ring, still debating over which of the two fighters were better. As everyone settled down, the match bell rang, signalling the beginning of the match. Immediately, Sonic bolted before the plumber, but was knocked down in his tracks. Mario then picked him up and began to headbutt him repeatedly before throwing him back down. "Come on, Sonic!" cheered Amy, and threw a couple of roses at him for good luck. Having looked at the roses floating in the air on their way down, Sonic grabbed the ring pole and pushed himself up. He then attempted his Spin Dash attack, but Mario dodged by jumping over the blurred blue ball. When Sonic had recovered from his attack, Mario grabbed him, swung him around a couple of times, and threw him into the audience. "That's Mama Mario to you, Sonic!" he taunted, trying to imitate one of Luigi's (Weegee's) famous quotes. Fans supporting Mario didn't even twitch, and of course Peach was pretending to laugh. "Uh......yeah.........Round One goes to Mario!" announced the referee. The doctors at ringside tried to take Sonic to the medical room, but he wanted to continue with the match. "Round Two of three! Mario versus Sonic! Let's go!" screamed the ref. Sonic started off the match by using the same tactic he failed with in the last one, but this time he stopped right in front of Mario and tripped him. After that, he crossed Mario's legs together and choked him, performing a submission move. It took Mario twenty minutes to try to fight out of it, but he passed out. Sonic pinned Mario, and earned the point for Round Two. "Round Two goes to Sonic!" announced the ref. Due to Mario's unconsciousness, there was a short delay before Round Three, the final round, could start. Mario was taken to the medical room to heal, and Sonic was sitting on the edge of the ring, cooling off his head with a cold pack. A doctor wanted to give Sonic a check-up before the final round began. Category:FanfictionsCategory:Blindsighter101